The Adventures of Wuhu Island
by MrAFanfic
Summary: A very long AU fic.
1. Prologue

Mateo is a very studious and sociable 8th grader with many dear friends that he holds close to his heart. He lives on a glorious paradise-like island called Wuhu Island, which is 1/2 mile off the coast of Los Angeles, CA. He does, however, attend a mainland school like all of the Island's young, simply because the Island's government couldn't be bothered to build a school on the Island, the result of spending way too much money on tourism!


	2. The Magic Within Me, Part I

One June morning, the day after School had got out for the summer, Mateo had just left his house on the North side of the Island after breakfast when Chichi (Toy Chica), Lindsay, and Kitty appeared out of the metro station. "Oh there you are!" cried Chichi. "The Summer Solstice is here tomorrow! Puppet and BB are throwing a huge royal party at Summerstone Castle tonight to celebrate! Wanna come?" she asked. "Sure, I don't wanna miss this!" Mateo replied happily before going back into his house to do some reading. He got out his copy of "The Many Prophecies Of Wuhu" and began reading. He saw something on the "Elements of Harmony" and so skipped to the page of "Fusion in the Moon". The prophecy reads "On the thirtieth summer solstice during the rule of the Fairy King, The Stars Will aid in his escape, and bring about eternal night time". "Uh oh," Mateo said. "Tomorrow IS the thirtieth summer solstice during King Thistle (a fairy king)'s rule," he said worriedly. That could only mean one thing. There wouldn't even BE a Summer Sun celebration tomorrow. Mateo then went unhappily to sleep, only to wake up to find the sun setting. He then scrambled to Summerstone Castle on the Metro, and came to the party. Soon the clock struck seven, and the announcer from the Royal Guard came up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, KING THISTLE!" he shouted with grandeur and pride. But the king did not come. "One moment please," said the guard, and they went to go find the king. Soon the guard came back looking terrified. "HE'S GONE!" cried the guard. A panic soon arose, and then, as suddenly as King Thistle had disappeared, a horrible looking fusion of a human and a bunny was at the podium. "MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" it said. "THE NIGHT SHALL LAST FOREVER!" he boomed, and day was turned to Night in an instant. "IT IS I, SPRINGVINCENT, AND IM YOUR KING NOW!" he cackled. To be continued in _The Magic Within Me, Part II_


	3. The Magic Within Me, Part II

As soon as Springvincent was up at the podium, Everyone in the Royal Guard attempted to charge him, but Springvincent easily avoided this. Holly, the Princess, also attempted some defensive spells, which were also easily avoided. Springvincent eventually ran out of the castle, Mateo and Chichi giving rapid chase. Then they went to Wuhu's Royal Library with Troy (Toy Freddy), Bonbon (Toy Bonnie), Mangle, Puppet, and BB. "Okay... elements... Elements...," Mateo said as he worriedly probed through the book "The Many Prophecies of Wuhu". Finally he found the page on the elements. "There are six elements, but only five are known. Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, and Loyalty," Mateo read. "RIGHT! I suppose we go find the elements, or who on this island bears them, and use them to separate Springvincent back into the two that fused!" Bonbon proposed. "And... hold up a second. The elements are right here inside this castle somewhere. Where, I don't know, but it's probably in the royal storages," Mangle said, relieved that they didn't have to do much work. So they went into the very large castle storages, which the royal guard allowed due to it being a royal emergency. They searched, and searched, through the masses of things, but nothing seemed to come up. But soon, Mateo tripped and fell on a cockroach, and nearly fell into a huge hole that Mateo didn't know the contents of. Bonbon was nearby and broke his fall. "Let go," he said, "and you will be fine." Reluctantly Mateo let go, only to find himself in a bed of gold and jewels. "These look nice, but I don't have time for this junk," Mateo said, climbing out of the hole. Soon after came an angry hissing noise. A cockroach had become cross and was now chasing all of the school kids, except for Mangle. "WAIT!" Mangle cried, and she went up to the cockroach and asked it what was wrong. Another cockroach had rudely taken it's food, and Mangle had to mediate the conflict. After she was done, the group's search continued. Then, came another angry hiss. It was yet another cockroach who was jealous of ANOTHER cockroach because the latter had food, something the former didn't have. Troy had some food that he didn't really need. "Here, dear animal friend, have this food, it puts unnecessary burden on myself," he said, giving the food to the roach. They then walked away. Soon they saw some scary looking formations. Puppet and BB knew what to do. "Come on guys, let's guffaw at the ghostly, or snicker at the spooky!" BB said and everyone started laughing in the "faces" of the formations, which were actually only old bales of hay. Then the group continued their search. Then a voice was heard. "Oh Chichi..." it called. "Yeah?" Chichi answered. "You wanna join a gym?" asked the voice. "Sure, sign me up, after I finish finding the elements of harmony with these peeps!" Chichi said in response. "It's either, us, the Shadowbolts Gym, or your friends," the voice said. "In that case," Chichi said "Heck no! Go away!" The others cheered at Chichi's choice to stay with the group. Soon they saw a monstrous shape. Springvincent! Quickly Mateo charged the horrible fusion. The fusion avoided him. Then Mateo realized something. The group WERE the bearers of the elements of harmony! "Wow, fool, you should know better than to start a rebellion," Springvincent said. "Oh, you're the fool!" Mateo replied. Springvincent knew he was wrong now. "Bonbon, who reassured me when a seed of doubt had sprouted in my head, represents the element of honesty. Mangle, who solved a cockroach problem with her compassion, represents the element of kindness. Troy, who removed jealousy by giving a meaningful donation, represents the element of generosity. Puppet and BB, who giggled in the face of horror, represent the element of laughter. Chichi, who refused her hearts desire to be with her friends, represents the element of loyalty. These people have sparked the magic within us all. The magic of friendship!" Mateo lectured, and as he said these words, gems appeared, and spun around each of them, before a rainbow shot out of all their heads, and defeated Springvincent, the fusion in the moon. Soon, after everyone awoke, and the smoke cleared, in Springvincent's place were a golden bunny and a purple adult human. "Dear brother!" Springtrap cried, and joyfully hugged Bonbon, who tearfully hugged back, having finally met his other older brother. The purple human, on the other hand, was in tears of guilt and remorse. Who should come in at this moment but King Thistle! "Vincent, I hope you now realize that what you did was wrong," King Thistle said. "I-I'm sorry!" Vincent sobbed, "I hope I never do that again!" King Thistle seemed to think very hard on hearing Vincent's words. "Very well, all can be forgiven and hopefully forgotten," the fairy king said, but the younger ones knew they would never forget this day, for they realized they were Wuhu's saviors... For the rest of their life...


End file.
